3 hati 2 cinta
by za hime
Summary: gomen za-hime belum bisa update 'true love' nya. ini fic ke2 za, jadi mohon partisipasinya... dan terima kasih buat Akuma Kurama yang uda mau bantuin ku persembahkan ini fic buat kamu, n SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN buat Naru-chan... hehehe


'**3 Hati 2 Cinta.' **

**Disclaimers : Naruto © Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasukefemNaru / sasukarin.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Confort, Family.**

**A/N: Disini Naruto jadi cwe, sasuke gak saling kenal sama Karin. A present for Naru's birthday.**

10 oktober

"Selamat ya Naru…Sasuke."

"Kalian serassi sekali…"

"Lekas punya momongan ya."

"Naru-chan… selamat ya atas pernikahanmu, juga selamat ualng tahun…" Ucapan yang terakhir datang dari Sakura, sahabat baiknya dan Sasuke.

"Arigato Sakura-chan…" Naruto tersenyum bahagia,karena dihari ulang tahunnya ini, Sasuke menikahi dirinya setelah 3 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Selamat Sasuke, akhirnya mimpimu jadi nyata juga." Kata kiba.

"Hn,, kau juga segeralah menyusul." Jawaban Sasuke tentu saja membuat kiba memerah wajahnya.

Hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat memebahagiakan bagi semua warga desa konoha. Pernikahan antara Naruto dan Sasuke diharapakan mempunyai keturunan yang hebat. Pasalnya mereka berdua adalah shinobi yang sangat hebat.

10 oktober, 2 tahun kemudian.

"Suke? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini misimu banyak sekali sih? Dan kenapa juga dijadi hari kita kamu haur pergi?." Gerutu naruto dengan sebal.

"Sayang… maaf ya… Aku kan ketua anbu, jadi memang sedikit sibuk." Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dengan mesra.

"hahh… ya sudah… tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku dan Menma selalu menunggumu dirumah." Naruto tersenyum smabil mengusap perutnya yang buncit.

"Hn hey jagoan tou-san… Jaga kaa-san selam tou-san bertugas ya." Sasuke mengusap perut Naruto yang buncit lalu menciumnya.

"Hati-hati tou-san… hihi." Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto sekilas, sebelum dia beranjak pergi.

"Tentu saja sayang. Sampai jumpa." Dengan suara Sasuke yang masih bergema.

Naruto hamil 9 bulan. Dan tanpa Sasuke tau, bahwa malam itu adalah malam terakhirnya Sasuke melihat istrinya, Naruto.

10 oktober pukul 22.30,

Uchiha Menma terlahir didunia ini, dan diwaktu yang sama juga Uchiha Naruto pergi untuk selamanya dari dunia ini, tanpa mengetahui kelakuan yang sebenarnya dari sang suami.

Pemakaman Uchiha Naruto dilaksanakan pada pagi harinya. Berita kematian Naruto tentu saja membuat seluruh desa konoha sangat shock, pasalnya Naruto sama sekali tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit yang mematikan, dan lagi didalam tubuh gadis pirang itu terdapat jinchuriki kyuubi no kitsune, jika masalah chakra seharusnya dapat mengatasinya.

"Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini Naru… Aku yang sudah tua ini bahkan Kau dului…"gumam tsunade, hatinya sangat perih saat mengetahui cucu kesayangannya telah meninggalkanya. Seharunya dialah yang membantu proses persalinan bayinya. Seharusnya dia berada didesa malam itu, seharusnya… seharusnya… seharusnya… kata-kata seharusnya terus melintas dalam pikirannya. Menyesal, ya Tsunade sangat menyesal karena tidak berada ddisamping sang cucu sekaligus kunoichi yang sangat dihargai oleh seluruh desa malam tadi. Terlihat teman-teman Naruto di rookie 12 menangisi kematian Naruto.

"Dimana Sasuke?." Tanya Tsunade, dia berang karena seharusnya Sasuke telah berada ditempat.

"Sedang dalam perjalanan, Tsunade-sama." Jawab Shizune.

Tak berselang beberapa lama Sasuke datang dalam keadaan tak baik, nafasnya memburu, dia berjalan kearah foto sang istri dengan tehuyung-huyung. Sengguh! Kabar yang diterimanya itu sangat memukul telak hatinya. Sasuke jatuh berlutut didepan foto Naruto, air matanya pun sedah jatuh dengan sendirinya.

"Naru… naruto kamu bercandakan sayang?..." suara parau Sasuke mampu membuat setiap manusia yang mendengarnya merasa sangat miris.

"Sasuke…" Sakura mendekati Sasuke, dengan menma dalam gendongannya yang menangis sejak tadi.

"Ini putramu…Maafkan Aku, aku gagal menyelamatkan Naruto…" terdengar sangat jelas persaan sangat menyesal dari suara Sakura. Karena dialah yang menangani proses kelahiran Menma.

"…" Sasuke diam membisu, meski air mata mengalir dipipinya. Ia merasa ini adalah hukuman dari Naruto yang dia dapat karena ia telah berkhianat dibelakang sang istri.

_flashback_

" Aku berangkat dulu. Ada misi keluar desa selama satu minggu." Pamit Sasuke ke Naruto yang tengah menata perlengkapan sang suami.

"Kenapa lama sekali Suke?." Tanya Naruto dengan nada suara merajuk.

" Dobe ini misi dari hokage. Misi ini cukup sulit."

"Tapikan, suamiku inikan ninja terhebat yang ada didesa, seharusnya kamu dapat menyelesaikan misi dengan cepat…" Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar suara manja istrinya, meski terselip rasa bersalah dihatinya.

"Akan ku usahakan untuk segera menyelasikannya dengan cepat, ne?." Naruto segera memeluk sang suami dan mengangguk semangat.

"Ne, arigato Suke… Aishiteru yo…" Nyut hati Sasuke terasa nyeri mendengar nada ceria sekaligus tulus dari Naruto. "Aku juga Sayang."

"Sasuke-kun… aku sangat merindukanmu… " seorang gadis bersurai merah yang mengenkan kacamata itu segera memeluk sasuke yang baru saja tiba.

"Aku juga Karin."

"hmm… bagaimana dengan misimu? Kau cepat seperti biasanya ya… hihihi." Karin sambil bergelayut manja dileher Sasuke, mereka terlihat mesra. Sasuke mengecup bibir Karin dengan intim, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan mengira bahwa mereka adalah pasangan suami-istri.

"Jadi … Sasuke-kun akan tinggal selama berapa hari?." Tanya Karin, kini mereka sedang berada disebuah rumah yang ada ditengah hutan sedang memangku Karin dan memeluknya protektif.

"Karena hokage memberi waktu selama 5 hari, maka selama itu pula aku akan disini."

Karin mencium dagu sasuke. Menggoda uchiha terakhir itu dengan sensual, lalu tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke menindih Karin diatas ranjang. Dan melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan, karena Sasuke seharusnya hanya melakukannya dengan Naruto.

"Tadaima…"

"Okaeri… Suke˜" Naruto menerjang suaminya dan memeluknya erat.

"hn? Ada apa dobe?." Sasuke mengangkat Naruto dalam pelukannya, menatap manik shapire itu intens.

"Aku kangen sekali padamu… Ne, apa misimu berhasil dengan lancer?."

"Hn, sempurna."

"Ah, suamiku memang ninja yang terhebat didunia, hihihi. Oh ya, ayo makan. Aku buatkan sup tomat kesukaanmu." Sasuke menurunkan Naruto lalu berjalan ke meja makan.

Kehidupan Sasuke selalu seperti itu, menjalankan misi, menginap dan bercinta dengan Karin, pulang ke konoha seolah tak terjadi apapun, lalu hidup dengan damai dan mesra dengan Naruto, tapi disisi lain dia enggan berpisah dengan Karin. Sasuke takut jika dia memberi tau Naruto, maka Naruto akan meninggalkanya, tapi saat dia mengaku pada Karin, Karin tetap menerimanya.

.

.

"Suke… Umm…"

"Ada apa dobe?." Tanya Sasuke, karena tidak biasanya Naruto seperti itu.

"Umm… Hehehe, Aku merasa kamu berbeda. Ada bau perempuan setiap Kamu pul

ang dari misi keluar desa."

Deg…!

Jantung Sasuke berpacu lebih cepat, dia panic tapi sama sekali tak terlihat diwajah dingin dan tingkahnya.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kau memintaku untuk bebaur dengan oaring lain." Elak Sasuke, berharap Naruto percaya.

"hehe… Syukurlah… Umm…"

"Ada apa lagi Dobe?."

"Kamu mau punya anak tidak?." Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah jelas bukan, kita harus melanjutkan garis keturunan Uchiha-Uzumaki." Jawab Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Tapi Sasuke merasa saat Naruto mendengar jawabannya, dia terlihat murung meski hanya sesaat.

"Baiklah… Aku akan memberikanmu seorang putra." Dengan menampakkan senyuman manis dan tulus.

.

.

.

"Sasuke… aku hamil." Seru Naruto girang.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah…" Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto, akhirnya setelah setahun menikah, mereka dianugrahi keturunan.

"Kau akan menjadi seorang tou-sanyang hebat, benarkah tou-san…" Goda Naruto.

"Hn. Kau kan juga akan menjadi seorang kaa-san Naru." Malam itu mereka tidur dalam keadaan bahagia.

.

.

.

"Dobe obat apa ini?." Tanya Sasuke saat ia melihat beberapa butir obat diatas meja makan.

" i-itu obat dari Sakura-chan…" Kilah Naruto, meski dari separuh ucapannya adalah jujur.

"Untuk kandunganmu?." Naruto mengangguk.

Sejak Naruto hamil, misi yang Sasuke terima sedikit berkurang. Bagaimanpun dia ingin lebih fokus pada sang istri.

.

.

Saat usia kandungan Naruto 7 bulan, Sasuke sudah tidak berhubungan dengan Karin sama sekali, dia ingin setia pada Naruto.

"Ne, Suke… Bagaimana jika anak kita nanti diberi nama Menma." Usul Naruto.

"dobe… Kenapa anakku kau beri nama makanan begitu sih? Dan lagi, belum tentu juga anak kita adalah laki-laki kan?." Naruto terkikik melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke.

"Tapi nama Menma kan bagus. Aku yakin kok kalau anak kita ini laki-laki.. Kurama yang mengatakannya padaku." Sasuke mendengus, dia tak habis pikir dengan tingkah kekanakan sang istri.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Apapun untuk istiku tercinta." Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto dan mengelus perut buncitnya.

.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menemukan butiran obat yang sedikit mencurigakan, tapi dia tak menghiraukannya, karena dia pernah liat dengan sendiri, Sakura memberikan beberapa obat ke Naruto.

"Dobe… kenapa obat yang hijau ini selalu kau minum?."

"Ah… itu, vitamin… hehehe." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah gugup.

"Hn. Begitu… ya sudahlah jaga kesehatannmu."

_Flashback End_

Setelah pemakaman Sasuke ingat kalau Naruto masih menyimpan obat yang dulu pernah Sasuke ragukan. Dengan sigap Sasuke segera mencari obat tersebut.

"Obat itu pasti bukan vitamin… Dimana..diman…" Sasuke terus mencarinya. Sepertinya kami-sama masih berbaik hati padanya, ia dapat menemukanobat tersebut meski hanya tersisa satu butir. Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung membawa obat tersebut ketempat Tsunade.

.

"Ini… Kenapa… kenapa kau tak jujur pada kami, Naruto." Lirih Tsunade dengan nada sedih.

Ternyata obat tersebut adalah penguat kandungan, juga obat yang untuk memperpanjang umur. Naruto meminum obat tersebut, pastinya karena ingin bayinya lahir, meskipun itu harus dia tukar dengan nyawanya.

"Dobe… Kau benar-benar dobe…" lirih Sasuke dengan mengepalkan tangan melampiaskan emosinya yang berkecamuk.

.

"Sasuke-kun… sebaiknya… kamu bertanya kepada Kyuubi secara langsung saja. Dia ada ditubuh Menma. Mungkin Kyuubi tau apa penyakit Naruto.." saran Sakura.

"Kau benar… mana Menma? Bawa putraku kemari." Setelah diselidiki, ternyata dari awal Naruto tidak diperbolehkan mempunyai anak. Bukannya berarti tidak bisa mempunyai anak, tapi Naruto harus menukarnya dengan nyawanya pada anak tersebut jika ingin memiliki anak.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, Sasuke semakin terpuruk. Satu hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah Sasuke akan memebersarkan putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tidak peduli meski putranyalah memebuat Naruto meninggal dunia, karena hanya Menmalah harta yang dia miliki saat ini.

/

/

/

FIN


End file.
